Timeline (LBHP)
__TOC__ *262 AC: Jaime & Cersei Lannister are born. **Brandon Stark is born. *270 AC: Willas Tyrell is born. *272 AC: Obara Sand is born. *275 AC: Nymeria Sand is born in Volantis. *276 AC: Arianne Martell is born. **Tyene Sand is born. *277 AC: Garlan Tyrell is born. *279 AC: In a year of false spring, a great tournament is held by Lord Whent at Harrenhal. King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar attend, as do many lords from across the Seven Kingdoms. Prince Rhaegar wins the tournament, but names Lyanna Stark of Winterfell as the Queen of Love and Beauty rather than his own wife Elia. Lord Tywin Lannister is enraged when Aerys names his son Jaime to the Kingsguard, disinheriting him as Tywin's heir in favor of his ugly, misshapen younger brother Tyrion. Furious, Tywin resigns the Handship and returns to Casterly Rock. 280-281 AL: In response to the king's murder of Rickard and Brandon Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, raises the banners of the North. Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and betrothed to Lyanna, joins the rebellion, raising the banners of the Stormlands. Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, a mentor to both Robert and Eddard, does the same. The Stark, Tully, and Arryn armies begin gathering north of the Trident, but Robert's forces are cut off far to the south. Leaving his brother Stannis to hold Storm's End, Robert marches his army northwest through enemy territory. Lord Mace Tyrell continues to besiege Storm's End for a full year. Robert is defeated at the Battle of Ashford by Tyrell forces loyal to the king, but later joins up with the Northern and Vale armies at the Battle of the Bells. The combined rebel army crosses to the north side of the Trident. Both sides consolidate for a major showdown. Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, who had planned to marry his daughter Catelyn to Brandon Stark, instead agrees to marry her to Eddard in exchange for his support in war. In addition, Hoster marries his second daughter Lysa to Jon Arryn to shore up the alliance. All four are wed in a double marriage ceremony at Riverrun before the rebel armies depart once again. *Prince Rhaegar leads a royalist army to directly engage the rebels, but is defeated at the climactic Battle of the Trident, in which he is killed in personal combat by Robert himself. *Realizing that rebel victory is imminent, King Aerys sends his remaining young son Viserys & his pregnant wife Queen Rhaella to the safety of the ancestral Targaryen fortress, Dragonstone island. *With Rhaegar dead, lords who had been undecided about which side to join now abandon the Mad King. Lord Tywin's army arrives at King's Landing allegedly to defend the city, but once the gates are opened the Lannisters brutally sack the city. Aerys II is killed by Jaime Lannister, his own Kingsguard, for which Jaime becomes known as "the Kingslayer". *Robert Baratheon, due to a blood relationship with House Targaryen, is proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. With Lyanna dead, Robert instead marries Cersei Lannister to shore up the alliance that brought down the Targaryens. King Robert's Reign 282 AC *Combat at the Tower of Joy: Lord Willam Dustin, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell, Ethan Glover, Lyanna Stark, Gerold Hightower, and Ser Arthur Dayne die in the combat. Eddard Stark rode to Starfall to return Dawn and seek a Maester to tend to Howland Reed and a wet nurse for his "bastard" Jon Snow, really Aegon Targaryen. **Aegon Targaryen the Seventh, is born, but hidden as Jon Snow, the bastard of Eddard Stark. **Lyonel Baratheon, once Harry Potter, is reborn as the son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. He would be their first and only trueborn child. *Late 282 AC: Queen Cersei Lannister gives birth to Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime. Her next two children will also secretly be fathered by Jaime. *282 AC: Loras Tyrell is born. *283 AC: Myrcella Baratheon is born. **Margaery Tyrell is born. **Desmera Redwyne is born. *285 AC: Sansa Stark is born. **Lyonel began building his spy network. *287 AC: Shireen Braratheon is born. **Tommen Baratheon is born. **Dickon Tarly is born. **Arya Stark is born. **288 AC: Bran Stark is born. *289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion - Lord Balon Greyjoy leads a rebellion against King Robert's reign, attempting to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. After several months of furious fighting in the Westerlands and Riverlands, King Robert's forces push the ironborn back to Pyke and storm the castle. Balon capitulates and surrenders his only surviving son, Theon, as hostage and ward for his good behavior. Robert instructs Eddard Stark to take Theon under his wing. **Robin Arryn, really the bastard son of Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn, is born. **Lyonel disagreed with the mercy shown to the Ironborn and stated such, and publically stated his belief that the Ironborn must be wiped out, winning support with his beliefs and idea that the islands should be used to pay debts and gain further credit. **Euron Greyjoy assassinated. ** took Nightfall and Red Rain; wiping out House Harlaw & House Drumm, and a massive amount of gold, silver, copper and other valuables. Jon took most of the gold & silver in the Iron Islands for himself. ***Not in this story! *Following spring, a long summer officially begins, which will last for another ten years, only ending in 299 AL. It is the longest summer in living memory. *Tourney at Lannisport: Lynesse Hightower becomes Lord Jorah Mormont's wife. *292 AC: Rickon Stark is born. **Lyonel is ten. 293 AC *Jorah Mormont and Lynesse Hightower flee in exile to Essos. Jon/Aegon and Lyonel are both 11. 294 AC *After winning a melee and archery contest at age twelve Lyonel was allowed to travel with proper guards. **Lyonel was knighted by his father King Robert Baratheon. **Lyonel won 10k GD as runner-up in the jousts, 20k as winner of the Archery contest, and 20k as winner of the melee. **Arys Oakheart, Ser Jaime Lannister, and Robar Royce accompany him. *Lyonel began his plans and returned Lamentation to House Royce, winning their favor, and returned the sword Vigilance to House Hightower. *Lyonel went to the Westerlands to abduct Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch with his father and Jon Arryn's secret support. This was to punish their crimes, Tywin's arrogance, and lessen the hatred the Martell's had for House Baratheon with the goal being mercy for the children. **Hundreds of criminals sent to the Wall with rapists also being castrated. Several were Clegane & Lorch's men. To placate Lord Tywin, his favored son Jaime was given Orphan-Maker. **New law: rapists would be castrated and may also be sent to the Wall anyway. *At Lys: Lyonel recovered Truth, the blade Moredo Rogare. And a curved Valyrian steel blade belonging to Sandoq the Shadow. **Stole Caggo's Valyrian steel Arahk. *On the Rhoyne: Lyonel was harassed by pirates and kept winning a lot of gold and won a Valyrian steel bastard sword of his own and trunks with large amounts of wealth, millions in it. He spent a month on the Rhoyne and Jon gained massive wealth. **At Chroyane: Lyonel quickly got bored of killing hundreds of stone men and decided to loot the poorer houses, after sensing Valyrian steel and summoning it. Filled two trunks, each with wealth greater than all of the Great Houses of Westeros. In the palaces made of gold, Lyonel found fourteen Philosopher Stones and from the palaces gained enough gold to fund a global currency. **Lyonel returned to Volantis to buy more spice and silk. *At Valyria: Upon arriving, Lyonel was quickly attacked by spirits of slaves. It took Lyonel a week, during which he was unable to eat, drink, or sleep. *At Valyria: Once arriving, Lyonel noticed the spirits of the victims of the Doom & Smoking Sea, and began adapting to the toxic environmnt. Lyonel gained more Valyrian steel, including dragon horns and Brightroar. **Lyonel spent ten days picking the underwater area clean, getting obscene levels of Valyrian steel. **Valyria city: After arriving in Valyria and noticing several buildings still standing and sensing several magic sources for Valyrian steel and Dragon eggs. **Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two greatswords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Lyonel hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon raising and breeding, and the magic of several ancient societies. **Lyonel's wealth became "essentially limitless" **Lyonel arrived at the Freeholds meeting room and discovered the existence of another set of Hallows and Death spoke into his mind to explain how they came to be, about the Doom, the coming White Walker threat, and about the true upper limit of rituals. After looting the remaining cities, Lyonel departed for home and acquired more spice and silk in Volantis. 296 AC *Lyonel arrived back in King's Landing and began working on his plans. **Lyonel secret hatches dragons. **Lyonel was made Master of Coin after exposing Petyr Baelish's crimes and he went on to purge Baelish's influence and charge his minions with their crimes. Baelish's assets and brothels were seized with most being quickly auctioned off. Tyrion Lannister appointed King's Counter; overseeing all taxation in the Seven Kingdoms and being groomed for possible Master of Coin duties. **The Faith was compensated with land grants and minor tax reduction and the debt owed to it was cleared in a record three months. **The debt to House Tyrell was paid off in half a year with compensation with legitimization for bastards, tax reduction, and some charter approvals for more tax earning towns, ports, and cities. **Debt to Iron Bank slated to be paid off by 302 AC. **Debt to House Lannister greatly reduced. **City Watch de-corrupted; Janos Slynt executed and most executed or forced to take the Black. **Repair and improvements to King's Landing begin. **Began building up his companies for additional income. *Hoster Tully becomes bedridden. *297 AC: Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos invites Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen to stay in his manse and offers to help them reclaim their throne. **Plans were made to weaken Mopatis and empower his rivals to destroy him. Mopatis dealt in dragonbone, cheese, rare objects, spice, silk, has three dragon eggs, a fleet of merchant ships, Blackfyre, Dbone bows, Valyrian steel daggers, gemstones, gold, silver, slaves, poisons, and even ships. ***Most was taken and later sold to gain the Iron Throne wealth; except the slaves. **House Baratheon begins seeking a betrothal between Lyonel Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell. This will reduce Renly Baratheon's support to make himself king. **House Targaryen becomes known as the Degenerate House. **All the Iron Thrones debt was paid off; all of it. 1m GD Surplus. *Lyonel defeated most of the Kingsguard in the lists, but lost to Ser Barristan, who won by defeating Sandor Clegane. Lyonel won the Archery contest. *298 AC: **Learned of Varys, Illyrio Mopatis, Jon Connington, and Aegon Blackfyre and had them and Viserys and Daenerys taken prisoner. Their intentions were exposed and all were tortured, interrogated, and then all were executed. Lyonel gained immense information from them. A letter was sent to Dorne and the Blackfyre's intentions and plan was exposed to keep the peace. **Jon Arryn is poisoned. Eddard Stark is appointed to replace him as Hand of the King and Robert Baratheon rides north to convince him, with Cersei and Jaime Lannister, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella, Boros Blount and Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard, Sandor Clegane and Tyrion Lannister all accompanying him. ENEMIES: Tywin Lannister, House Lannister, Renly Baratheon, Lysa Tully, Robin No-Name (formerly Arryn), Petyr Baelish, House Martell, House Greyjoy, *House Arryn branches wiped out and most of Vale sworn to House Stark. Most of Riverlands secretly loyal to House Stark. Allies against House Tully: Houses Blackwood, Darry, Goodbrook, Mooton, Ryger, Mallister, Whent, House Stark of the Twins?, Allies against House Arryn: Houses Grafton, Corbray (if Harry deals with Lyn), Royce, Waynwood (due to debt purchase), Belmore, Templeton, ^Over 30k men. Returned Lamentation to House Royce, Lady Forlorn to House Corbray after killing Lyn. Against Westerlands: keep two armies busy in Riverlands while sacking cities and harassing the Lannister allies at home; crippling them. Assets *Baratheon merchant fleet: Makes House Baratheon 2m GD a year on average. Enables House Baratheon to be dominant in trade. *Baratheon Mining: Makes House Baratheon 2-3m GD a year. Global company. *Baratheon Logging: Primarily logs in the North, but with profitable ventures in Essos and Westeros too. 1m GD yearly average. *Glass making factories; glasses, plates, chandeliers, and art work. *Carpet making factory *Lace making factory *25m GD personal wealth. *Journals of previous Lord Starks. *Books on First Men magic. *5.5m GD from the selling of Red Rain and Nightfall. *three trunks with more wealth than all the Great Houses combined. *Several million in Rhoynar art work; 50m *Enough gold to fund a global fiat currency. *Three extracted vaults to be placed in Winterfell/ *2 Kings ransom in spice and silk. *2 magically expanded chests with massive wealth in them. *3 large Goldenheart tables, with seats for twenty each. Preserved in mint condition with Valyrian runes. *"Quite a bit of" Valyrian steel jewelry, *Two sets of Valyrian steel armor, six Valyrian steel blades; two great swords, two longswords, two bastard swords, and about a dozen daggers of the same metal that Harry hadn't notice at first. Apart from that, there was a massive amount of gold, silver, gems, dozens of dragon eggs, crates of dragonbone, dragonbone bows, books on Valyrian magic, arts, history, culture, dragon breeding and raising and the magic of several ancient societies. *Vault made of Dragonstone. *Nearly 100 dragon eggs, 14 sets of Valyrian steel armor, 70m GD worth of gold, silver, copper, gems, and misc V steel weapons. *Book of Secrets in Winterfell; linked to Harry's spying spells and eavesdropping spells. Compiles notes for Harry to use in his plans. Spells in every Keep, Castle, home or Holdfast feeding it with info. In Lys, Volantis, Braavos, Tyrosh, Myr, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skagos https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Skane https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Three_Sisters Spy network *Harry used magic to eavesdrop on all of Westeros, removing the human element from the equation & removing the chance of betrayal. Harry purged spies of Varys, Littlefinger and other players from his holdings. All of the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Westerlands were within his Sphere of spying. Infest every castle, keep, home, holdfast, sept, city, and establishment in the Vale, North, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Stormlands. *Lost magical knowledge of Valyria and several other civilizations. Priceless objects, most of which grant immense power or great benefits. His collection of Valyrian steel. Mountains of gold, silver, copper coins, and piles of ingots in those metals, and the stacks of bars. Priceless knowledge detailing the creation of Valyrian architecture and steel, and a massive group of petrified dragon eggs. *Raided Valyria and took huge numbers of Valyrian steel objects, knowledge, and other objects. *Valyrian Steel Arakhs, 50 Axes, a suit of black scale armor, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Truth, Orphan-Maker, Lamentation, Red Rain, Nightfall (from House Harlaw), several other objects; hundreds of swords, axes, hundreds of daggers, spears, fifty arakhs, and hundreds of suits of armor and misc parts of them. *Brightroar recovered by Harry. *Seized Caggo's Valyrian steel arakh after killing him. *Vigilance Returned. *Red Rain and Nightfall sold in HPLON *Dragon horns x40 drip blood on them to become master. *14 Philosopher's Stones. *Orphan-Maker In possession. *Siezed Lady Forlorn, Heartsbane in this story *Valyrian steel chain links, rings masks, rods. *Five Goldenheart bows. *Several Dragonbone bows. *Dragons: **A dragon mount that is older, larger, and much more powerful than any other. The dragon would eventually grow as large as Balerion, but has breath that can melt a knights armor and a roar that could shake even the most sturdy of foundations. Equipped with saddle and armor. Named Ragnarok. White and gold. Blood red eyes. **Maegor: Is similarly sized with Ragnarok and slightly more destructive. **Hellfyre: nearly as large and powerful as Maegor, but makes up for the smaller size with viciousness. A blood red dragon with white fire. Golden eyes. **Wildfyre: a wildfire green dragon with blue flames. Black eyes. **Three other unnamed dragons in stasis. *A personal ship, magically shrinkable and only requiring a crew of one. Controlled by will and bound to Harry with blood and soul magic. Has ship-breakers, flamethrowers, enchanted to nigh-invulnerability; immunity to fire, wind, and bypasses wind & water resistance for incredible speed, multiple storage rooms; magically expanded to the point that it can transport incalculable weights with enchanted trunks and each room is enchanted to ignore the weight of its contents. Warded to prevent people from boarding unless invited, can erect a powerful Notice-me-not charm for ten hours, **Contains a master bedroom fit for a king. **450 feet long, weight reduced with magic and ship reinforced with magic. Massive amounts of gold, silver, copper and other valuables like gems, rare tomes and scrolls. *Books on Rhoynar water magic, Maegi bloodmagic, firemagic, airmagic, and alchemy. Notes *Marriage age: sixteen for boys, and after menstruating for girls. Build up Riverlands once he has control; town and city charters, binding magical oaths of fealty, rivers for increased mobility of manpower and material, take Harrenhal and restore it and remove curse, defense in depth, guerilla warfare, scorched earth tactics to deny enemies supplies, https://www.quora.com/Was-Tywin-Lannister-overestimated https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11973480/8/A-New-World-to-Conquer https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12803585/9/Reborn-Into-the-Wild-Westeros http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Greyjoy%27s_Rebellion https://www.quora.com/Is-Tywin-Lannisters-acumen-overrated Robert Baratheon's massive public debts, largely the result of his own inept financial leadership, total approximately six million Gold Dragons. This debt is roughly divided between three million owed to House Lannister, two million owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos, and one million owed to the Faith of the Seven. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_D._Lawrence_(ship) *Ships armed with flame-throwers and ship-breakers (explosives). *Troop transport ships 1k per ship, two hundred ores. https://www.quora.com/How-would-you-improve-the-economy-and-the-military-of-House-Stark --truly great idea http://racefortheironthrone.tumblr.com/post/126153637681/the-norths-economic-development-plan great also *Expanded, repaired, and modified King's Landing. Sewers fixed and waste directed outside of City, and the Targaryen Dragonpit was demolished. *Steal from scum/enemies in Essos to boost House Stark's wealth. *Secret mines in other peoples domains/properties. *Population boom? Used magic to induce rapid breeding of people. **Harry strengthed and compacted the stone for usage as a foundation and then began constructing the first of many walls, but these would be the thickest, tallest and most enhanced. Fifty feet tall and ten feet thick. They were so enchanted and magically fused to each other and the mountain that they were an extension of each other and it. They could repel all known siege methods on Harry's world and in this one, and all those that Harry imagined. They could withstand dragonfire, wildfire, magic; including White Walker magic, and was converted into a Dragonstone like material. Only Harry's and his descendants would be able to affect it. **Harry continued building walls and military installations; enough to house thirty thousand men, but it could safely have as little as five-thousand without compromising security. **Dragonpit Palace: Twice the size of Dragonstone and with a similar style. *Heal Willas Tyrell with magic. *Lannisport Tournament Grounds: Three levels; Gold for Great Houses and the Royal Family, Silver for minor nobility, and Bronze for commoners. The Royal Box is sectioned off for added security, and the box for House Lannister is separate too, but close to the Royal Box. Had private meeting rooms, common areas, and storage rooms for food and drink. Private docks and stairways for Great Houses, and shared docks and stairways for lesser nobility. Has stables, camping areas and water sources, and areas for people to prepare for events. *Severe criminals & most dangerous to the Wall and the ones with moderate and less crimes in work release. *Mastered secret of Wildfire creation and can create a Philosopher's Stone and Elixir of Life. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/History_of_Tourneys_in_Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tysha *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Glass_candle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:House_Targaryen_retainers *Award Stormland parts Dornish Marches to House Martell to erase the Stormlands. Awarded most of the Stormlands to House Tyrell, only taking a small part to expand the Crownlands. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Stepstones *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrosh *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Lys *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/e/e7/Map_of_westeros.jpg ---greatest map ever!!!! *http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-kZeoDvOrBq4/UOHF6F_78KI/AAAAAAAAWmo/3XolV-Rpcmc/s1600/gameofthrones.jpg ---part of the above. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/1/10/WorldofIceandFire.png ---great map w/ city locations *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/f/f1/The_free_cities_Adwd_map.jpg *https://atlasoficeandfireblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/06/the-population-of-the-seven-kingdoms/ *The North (includes Bear Island and Skagos) - 117,800 sq. leagues (3.64 million sq. km) *The Reach (includes the Arbor and the Shield Islands) - 46,900 sq. leagues (1.45 million sq. km) *The Riverlands (includes the Isle of Faces) - 34,100 sq. leagues (1.05 million sq. km) *Dorne (does not include the Stepstones) - 31,300 sq. leagues (0.97 million sq. km) *The Vale (includes the Three Sisters) - 24,700 sq. leagues (0.76 million sq. km) *The Stormlands (includes Tarth) - 20,000 sq. leagues (0.62 million sq. km) *The Westerlands (includes Fair Isle) - 16,200 sq. leagues (0.5 million sq. km) *The Crownlands (includes Dragonstone, Driftmark and Claw Isle) - 11,400 sq. leagues (0.35 million sq. km) *https://www.quora.com/How-large-are-the-seven-kingdoms-of-Westeros *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Military_strength *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand%27s_tourney *The great northern canal: Two massive complexes that could support a city and with a heavily fortified castle that draws water from springs, has excellent aminities, the canals can have twenty ships sitting side-by-side in it and have places where ships can move to the side. defensive fortifications on both sides of canal, walls for the south side are massively reinforced to the point they rival "the" wall in strength. All the buildings had heat sources aplenty to ensure survival. *Purge pirates/mercenaries to bolster fleet, resources, and wealth. *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Pirates *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Mercenaries ---kill list **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Mercenary#Sellsword **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Sellsword_companies **http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Golden_Company *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Knight#Knighthood_ceremony *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Valyrian_steel#List_of_known_Valyrian_steel_blades *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragonbinder *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dragon_horn ---x50 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Terms *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Category:Ships_of_Salladhor_Saan%27s_fleet ---seize it. *Hundreds of dragon eggs. Titles/aliases Char Notes Lyonel Baratheon: 6'4 inches tall, Jet black hair (from his fathers family), green eyed, and honed to peak condition. Possesses Swordmanship skills that are unrivaled by all of the Kingsguard combined. A profoundly skilled Archer, spear user, and a master of most weapons. A master at dual-wielding swords and has been compared to Ser Arthur Dayne in his prime because of it; at age 14. Stronger than Robert Baratheon in his prime and even Maelys Blackfyre/the Monstrous. Has political skills surpassing almost all others, including Petyr Baelish, Olenna Tyrell, and even Tywin Lannister. Has a truly impeccable business acumen that allowed him to more than double his House's wealth, resources, influence, and business holdings to the point that he could burn everything and rebuild it in two years. Mastered the teachings Maesters gave him in healing, herbs, potions, weather studying, economics, history, money and accounting, warcraft, poisons, smithing, medicine and healing, construction, and even magic. The Maesters even considered his refusal to join them a massive loss. Hadrian is an incredible spymaster and uses magic to replace humans in most cases. Languages: Lyonel reads, speaks, and writes: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, and even Dothraki, but Dothraki is purely spoken. Bastard Valyrian dialects of Pentos, Tyroshi, Myr, Lys, and trade talk. Can reforge Valyrian steel, but it requires blood sacrifice. Greensight: also called simply "The Sight", is the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. His powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. He could undergo periods of greensight for seemingly unlimited periods of time without interruption from outside forces, showing his immense magical ability. Skinchanger/Warg: Skinchanging with a Heart tree, a Weirwood with a face carved in it by the Children of the Forest, allows him (when combined with his Greensight) to have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. "Skill rivaling Ser Barristan or Arthur Dayne at their primes, and surpassing that of Jaime Lannister." During Greyjoy rebellion. Learned from *Ser Daemon Blackfyre *Cregan Stark *Ser Aemon the Dragonknight *Ser Arthur Dayne (after death) *Ser Gerold Hightower (after death) *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *Ulrick Dayne *Ryam Redwyne *Lewyn Martell (also a great spearman) *Daeron I Targaryen *Gwayne Corbray ? *Vorian Dayne *Maegor I Targaryen Weapons *Has black armor with a silver Direwolf featured on it, and has silver colored gilding. Magically enhanced to be nigh-indestructible. *Two Valyrian steel bastard swords/hand-and-a-half swords. *Black Valyrian steel armor. *Black Valyrian steel spear, with a Dragonbone shaft. Engraved with Runes to strengthen the shaft further. *Dragonbone bow. Transcripts *http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=7739 *https://genius.com/albums/Game-of-thrones/Season-1-scripts ---names of dialogue. *https://gameofthronesscripts.wordpress.com/2016/03/13/season-one/ *https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=game-of-thrones